


a seed of lust

by orphan_account



Category: Servamp
Genre: Blowjobs, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Masturbating, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7317493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuro watches human porno and who better to help him than the servamp of lust?</p>
            </blockquote>





	a seed of lust

**Author's Note:**

> does butterfly have penis?

Kuro was sitting in a chair and watching porn with his ramen on the table too as he was slurping the ramen and a porn scene had came on and he saw the woman’s jiggly titties and Mahiru was out but he didn’t want to risk anyone coming in on him jacking off in his human form so he was still his cat form. Kuro was watching the lady jiggle her tits on the screen and suddenly his cock was poking out of his sheath.

Kuro began to paw at it as he watched the lady jiggle her tits and start to fuck the man on the screen. He slurped his ramen as he jacked off and that’s when he saw the window was open and suddenly a butterfly flew in but Kuro didn’t see the butterfly fly in.

Kuro went back to jacking off as he worked his little peen.

Kuro was startled when he heard Lily’s voice.

“I am the servamp of lust maybe I can help.”

Kuro didn’t know what to say but Lily was still a butterfly and he flew down and started tickling Kuro’s pink penis with his butterfly feelers as he massaged it.

Kuro kept watching the porn as Lily worked at his dick and Kuro continued to eat more ramen as Lily was touching and feeling up his dick and slamming into his dick as if it was a light source that attracted him and Lily extended his tongue and began slurping the built up semen that was swelling inside Kuro’s budding pink cock and Kuro jerked a little as he blew his semen exploding and dampening Lily’s wings in his explosion of relief as the cum soaked Lily’s wings and he fell against the chair covered in semen and unable to move as he was almost drowning in Kuro’s cum.

Kuro dug him out of his semen and Lily transformed back and he was covered in semen as he lay on the floor and Lily whispered, “My boobies are covered in semen” 

Lily lay there panting as his hair was dampened with Kuro’s sticky semen and Kuro transformed into a human and said, “Get up”

Lily got up and grinned “was that fun for you?”

Kuro shrugged “It was ok.”

Lily prided himself on it because he is the servamp of lust and who better to fulfill Kuro’s desire than him?

“Well I have to go back to Misono. Thanks for the tasty snack, my brother.”

Lily sounded a little high and Kuro shrugged and slurped his ramen.

Kuro’s dick was no longer hard but he grumbled “man I’m still hungry. Cumming takes a lot out of a guy.”

Kuro went to the fridge and stuffed his face with more food and turned off the porn.

He went to sleep with a giant turkey leg in his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!


End file.
